heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill Williamson
William "Bill" Williamson (1866-1911) is a central character and one of the primary antagonists in Red Dead Redemption. He is a former gang partner of John Marston. Marston has been extorted into hunting down his former brothers in arms, with Bill Williamson being the primary target. The hunt for Bill Williamson serves as the impetus for the game's plot, and is the central motivating factor throughout the first and second act. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, Bill Williamson is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Damnation' section of the Outfitter. Involvement Red Dead Redemption In 1911, John Marston and Bill meet once again at Fort Mercer. John has been extorted into pursuing and apprehending Williamson due to his gang's vicious crimes. Edgar Ross and the Bureau of Investigation threaten John's son and wife to force John to complete the task. Marston confronts Williamson from outside the fortified walls, appealing to him to surrender before any harm befalls him. Williamson refuses, has several men put Marston at gunpoint, and berates John for his reformation. John responds by reaching for his revolver, causing one of Williamson's men to open fire and wound him in the lower-right torso. They presume John dead and leave his body to the elements. Hours pass, until ranchers, Bonnie MacFarlane and Amos discover him wounded. Bonnie and Amos altruistically take Marston to Nathaniel Johnston, the Armadillo doctor, to treat his wounds. John then recovers quite well after the bullet is removed. In return for a $15 doctor's bill, John agrees to work at the ranch for a short time. However, Bill later discovered that John was alive and living with Bonnie. As revenge, Bill and his followers burned the Macfarlane's barn to the ground. During that time, Marston recruited some people in New Austin with a cost of helping them. After helping Leigh Johnson, Nigel West Dickens, Seth Briars and Irish, John planned a strategy to raid Bill's hideout. The group breached the fort only to find out that Bill fled to Mexico with the help of a member of John's former gang, Javier Escuella. The pair was put into the Protection of the government. John eventually ventured to Mexico himself and was forced to work with Colonel Allende, the brutal dictator of a region in Mexico called Nuevo Paraiso. Even though Allende promised to deliver Escuella and Williamson to Marston, Allende betrayed Marston and attempted to kill him. Due to the betrayal, John joined with the anti-government rebels led by Abraham Reyes and attacked Allende's villa in Escalera. Williamson is killed during the battle in the mission "An Appointed Time" while attempting to escape with Agustin Allende. The player may choose to kill him, or Abraham Reyes will. Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham are presumably informed about his death in the Newspapers. Allies *Arthur Morgan *Norman Deek *Colonel Allende *Gang Members *Abigail Roberts (formerly) *Javier Escuella *Agustin Allende (formerly) Enemies *John Marston *Leigh Johnson *Bonnie MacFarlane *Nigel West Dickens *Seth Briars *Irish *Amos *Edgar Ross *Abraham Reyes Appearances Red Dead Redemption *"Exodus in America" *"Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit" *"An Appointed Time" Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Red Dead Redemption Characters Category:Outlaws Category:Deceased Category:Dutch's Gang Members Category:Williamson Gang Members Category:Leaders Category:Criminal Category:Killers Category:Bandits